The Tale of Bittersweet Lives
by Greentulip
Summary: She loves music, He loves art, She loves technology, and he loves photography. Everything was just so perfect, but something tragic happened. They fell in love. Will they have a 'happily ever after' or will it be another 'fail? Rated T to be safe.
1. INTRODUCTION

Ohayou, minna-san! I'm new in this writing stuff. So, please take care of me! ^_^

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by the great Higuchi Tachibana. The day I will own Gakuen Alice, is the day turtles will fly. T_T

INTRODUCTION: (a/n: this is not a chapter. this is just an introduction of the main characters.)

Mikan Sakura 

Age: 17

Description: Mikan sakura is a beautiful goddess-like brunette. 5'9'' in height has waist-length auburn locks, has a beautiful, flawless milky-white complexion, and beautiful chocolate orbs that can put you in a trance, she definitely has a beauty that even goddesses will kill for.

Personality: Puts on a mask of a cold, uncaring person at first since she has never been to a real school before. Though, she is rich, she is not a spoiled-brat, she is very kind, and down-to-earth, she is very athletic and a genius no doubt!

Friends: At first, her only, most-trusted friend: Ruka Nogi but, as the story progresses, she will have many more.

Family background: Family owns different world-wide companies. Yuka Azumi: CEO and founder of Azumi enterprises which majors in fashion, home furnishings and architecture. Izumi Yukihara: CEO and founder of Yukihara Corporation which majors in Hotel chains, resorts, and oil firms. Ichiro sakura: CEO and founder of Sakura Co. deals with shipping around the world and manufacturer of famous automobiles. Kazu Yukihara: head principal and owner of the best elite school around the world, Alice academy, a school for business, music, athletics, law, and arts. Her family is very close to the Nogi's. In fact, their houses are built in front of each other even in different parts of the world. Her family is a line of virtuosos. She plays different musical instruments expertly. Her favorite musical instrument is the piano.

Relatives: Yuka Azumi (okaa-san), Izumi Yukihara (otou-san), Kazu Yukihara (uncle) , Rei (persona) Sakura (onii-chan) , Youichi Sakura (younger brother) , Ichiro Sakura (Oji-san)

Hotaru Imai

Age: 17

Description: Hotaru Imai is one of the most sought-out females in the world. She has cropped jet-black hair that reaches to her shoulders, flawless milky-white complexion, and soft lavender orbs that can give you assurance or can send chills down your spine with just one look, 5'9'' in height you can say that she is the reincarnation of Aphrodite.

Personality: Has an intimidating demeanor and a cold façade. She is normally harsh even to her best friend. But, inside, she is always there for Natsume and would never want him hurt. She's also a model-student and like Mikan, she's also a genius and is very rich and athletic. She loves blackmailing and eating crabs.

Friends: At first, her only, most-trusted friend: Natsume Hyuga but, as the story progresses, she will have more.

Family background: Parents are the owner of Imai technologies, Number one in the technology business. Big brother is the founder of Imai med, the hospital with the most advanced technology and is known to be the best in the fields of medicine. Hotaru Imai: CEO and Founder of H.I.O. This company was created when she was sixteen and based on her success, you would never believe that it has only been in existence for almost a year. H.I.O. stand for: Hotaru Imai Originals, these are gadgets invented by the great Hotaru Imai herself. She is very well-valued by businessmen from across the globe who would literally pay billions for her inventions. They are good friends with the Hyuuga's.

Relatives: Hobito Imai (Otou-san), Tamari Imai (okaa-san), Subaru Imai (onii-chan), Yuna Imai (little sister)

Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 18

Description: Having the title "hottest bachelor" you can say he is the Japanese Adonis. 6'3'' in height, has a well-toned muscular body, has raven-black hair, and hypnotizing crimson orbs that looks very cold and deep like you can look into them forever.

Personality: A cold playboy who loves partying and barely coming home. He is also very rich and handsome. He gets what he wants, when he wants. He never shows his emotions and is a man of few words.

Friends: He only trusts his childhood friend: Hotaru Imai but, that was until he met Mikan Sakura and Nogi Ruka.

Family background: Family is the 2nd most powerful family. His father is a business rival of Izumi Yukihara, while her mother is a famous medical surgeon. Has very close ties with the Imai family. He is also great in sports. He is the team captain for the soccer team of Gakuen Alice.

Relatives: Igarashi Hyuuga (Otou-san), Kaoru Hyuuga (Okaa-san), Aoi Hyuuga (little sister)

Ruka Nogi

Age: 18

Description: He is one of the most sought-after bachelors in the world. Having the title "THE Prince Charming" of course he has to live to people's expectations. He has soft cerulean orbs that can melt you with just one look. his body is well-toned and muscular. He has a stature of 6'3'' and beautiful blonde hair.

Personality: A very down-to-earth person. Some say, he is the perfect prince charming, the man of every girl's dreams. He loves taking care of animals and is also a part-time model of her mother's clothing line.

Friends: Since he was home-schooled he didn't have many "real" friends. But, since he was a kid, he loves hanging out with Mikan Sakura because he thinks she is a very caring, and a good-natured girl.

Family background: Family is successful in different aspects of their business. Anastasia Nogi: Owner and founder of Fantasia clothing co. This clothing line is very successful, with branches world-wide. Anastasia Nogi is Yuka Azumi's bestfriend. Susumu Nogi: owner and founder of Nogi company, the 2nd most successful company world-wide. His family is famous for having a line of artists. Ruka, himself is a very great artist, doing so, he has opened art galleries in London, Paris, and Florence.

Relatives: Anastasia Nogi (okaa-san), Susumu Nogi (otou-san), Mamoru Nogi (little brother)

Youichi Sakura

Age: 5

Friends: Mamoru Nogi is his best friend. He is very close with Ruka Nogi.

Description: Youichi Hijiri is a boy with silver locks and emerald eyes. He is very cute and chibi-ish.

Personality: A cute and quiet young boy who is very cold to other people but is very soft and caring to his family and the Nogi's. He is athletic and is a born-genius. He loves his onee-chan dearly because she is the one who takes care of him ever since he was born because their parents is always doing businesses around the world while their brother is studying in America. Even if her sister has work, she always brings him with her everywhere. That's why he really loves his sister and is very over-protective over her.

Relatives and Family background: Refer to Mikan's

Yuna Imai

Age: 4

Friends: best friends with Aoi Hyuga, close to the Hyuuga Family.

Description: Yuna Imai has jet black hair that reaches her shoulders. She has soft, warm lavender orbs that can make you feel loved.

Personality: Even though she can be called a Hotaru Imai look-a-like, in personality and attitude, she is an exact opposite. She is cheerful and bubbly. She is very talkative. But in academics, she is just like the entire Imai family, very responsible, hard-working, and is a perfectionist. Even though she is constantly compared to her sister, she still loves her dearly.

Relatives and Family background: Refer to Hotaru's

Aoi Hyuuga

Age: 4

Friends: Her closest friend is Yuna Imai, and is very close with the Imai family.

Description: Aoi Hyuuga is a female repleca of Natsume Hyuuga, raven hair and crimson orbs. But, like Yuna, she is very warm and gentle.

Personality: She is very cheerful and bubbly. Being the youngest Hyuuga, She has a lot to live up to. Even though her parents is rarely home, and his brother is always out partying, Aoi still loves them dearly and believes that they have good reasons why they are rarely there.

Relatives and Family background: Refer to Natsume's

Mamoru Nogi

Age: 5

Friends: His bestfriend happens to be Youichi hijiri. He is also very close with the entire Sakura family.

Description: He is a mini Ruka Nogi, blonde hair, cerulean eyes. He has a seemingly perfect life. He loves his family very much. Though, his parents are usually around the world, they always call and ask if everything's alright. He is very close with his brother.

Personality: He is very warm and is a complete gentleman.

Relatives and Family background: refer to Ruka's


	2. HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

Chapter one: Home is where the heart is.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Birds chirping melodiously, sun rising, wind softly blowing against the trees, and an auburn-haired girl sleeping oh-so peacefully in a king-sized bed. That was until… *knock* *knock* The auburn-haired girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful chocolate orbs that seems to sparkle in the sunlight, she sat up, stretched and stifled a yawn then said: "Come in." The door opened and in came a blonde-haired lady, around her early 60's and she was wearing a the head maid's outfit.

"Ohayou, Mikan-sama." Nanami said while bowing down "Would you like to have your breakfast here in your room? Or will you prefer going downstairs?"

"Hmmmm, I think I would like it here please." Mikan said with a sad look in her eyes.

"As you wish Mikan-sama" Nanami said while failing to notice the sad look in her eyes. Nanami clapped her hands twice, and in came a maid, pushing a cart which contains a covered silver platter, a cup of steaming black coffee and a single rose in a vase. The maid stopped the cart, moved the tray on top of the bedside table, placed the napkin on Mikan's lap, bowed down, and left. After she left, Nanami spoke: "On your plate you have: sweet crepe with a serving of freshly-picked strawberries and whipped crème, Hacienda La Esmeralda's geisha coffee from Bouquete, Panama, and a single red rose for presentation. Do you need anything else, Mikan-sama?"

"Nothing more, Nanami-san, you may go now." Mikan smiled lightly at Nanami.

"Hai, Mikan-sama." With that, Nanami bowed to Mikan and left. When Mikan was sure she was alone, a silent tear fell down from her rosy cheeks and she wiped it down immediately and thought to herself. 'The reason why I don't like eating in the dining hall, Nanami-san, is because, I don't like sitting alone in a very huge table, knowing that I might break down because otou-san, okaa-san, ojii-san, and onii-chan are always attending businesses. Well, I should eat now. I still have to check on You-chan. I wonder how he'll react on seing me here." Mikan chuckled silently to herself.

After eating, Mikan did all her necessities and dressed up. Mikan was wearing a long white shirt that ended just above her knees, dark blue skinny jeans with silver linings on it, and black pumps. After preparing herself, Mikan went straight to Youichi's room.

* * *

Mikan knocked softly on her brother's door. Seeing that he is not answering it, Mikan opened the door, to reveal a lump on the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Chuckling lightly, Mikan went towards the center of the room, sat on the bed and kissed his little brother's forehead. After that little action, Mikan said in a motherly voice "Wake up, You-chan. Onee-chan is home" with that, Youichi stirred, blinked his eyes a few times then, rubbed them sleepily and sat up.

And with teary eyes he lurched towards Mikan and said "Onee-chan! I missed you so much! Why did you leave little You-chan here? You didn't even say goodbye when you left!" Youichi sobbed on Mikan's shirt, while Mikan was patting his head lovingly.

"Well, you see, onee-chan was in a hurry, that's why I didn't tell you goodbye. Onee-chan, received a phone call from otou-san. He said I had to go to France because some company tried to attack our branch there." Mikan said.

Then Youichi whispered "Don't leave me again, onee-chan… Please."

Mikan smiled a very radiant smile and said in her softest voice: "I will never leave you again, Youichi. And to make it up for you, why don't we go to the amusement park? I'll buy you anything you want. So, prepare yourself while I get your breakfast, ne?" With that, Youichi wiped his tears, smiled a smile brighter than the sun, jumped of his bed, raced towards the bathroom and thought to himself "I have a feeling this would be the one of the best days of my life."

* * *

Youichi stepped out from his walk-in closet wearing blue faded jean shorts that ended just below his knees, a black and white striped shirt and plain white flip-flops. As he came out, Mikan entered his room wearing her favorite Chanel sunglasses, her white long shirt that ended above her knees, yellow shorts that was 5 inches above her knees and limited edition wonder woman flip-flops from Havaianas, and dangling from her shoulders was her white Coach handbag. She came in carrying Youichi's breakfast.

"Hey, You-chan! Here's your breakfast. It's your favorite! Pancakes with a side of strawberry, topped with maple syrup and freshly-squeezed orange juice. After you eat we'll go to the Amusement park, okay?" Youichi ate his breakfast while chatting and laughing with his sister here and there.

When he was done, they went out to the garage, greeted by maids and butlers who pass them by, and Mikan greeted them back, while Youichi just smiled a small smile and continued walking. When they were already in the family garage, Mikan asked Youichi "So, You-chan, Which one do you want us to use today?" Mikan smiled at Youichi, while Youichi grinned at Mikan and pointed "I like that one, onee-chan!" Mikan smirked at his choice. It was a silver Porsche Carrera GT that Mikan liked the most because it was a gift on her 16th birthday from her childhood friend, Ruka Nogi. '*sigh* I wonder where you are now, Ruka. I really miss you' Mikan thought. They rode on the car. Mikan assisting Youichi with his seat belt telling him something about "safety-first" and they went out of the Sakura manor, not forgetting to glance at the Nogi manor in front of their house, and they sped off towards the Tokyo land theme park.

* * *

So, how was my first chappie? Love it? Hate it? Was it okay? Please tell me so I can improve!

You know you love me,

XOXO, greentulip 3


	3. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DANCE ALONE

**FLASHBACK:**

_They rode on the car. Mikan assisting Youichi with his seat belt telling him something about "safety-first" and they went out of the Sakura manor, not forgetting to glance at the Nogi manor in front of their house, and they sped off towards the Tokyo land theme park. _

**CHAPTER 2: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DANCE ALONE.**

**PRESENT**

As Mikan and Youichi zoomed the streets of Tokyo, many passer-by's were admiring the car. The car was heavily tinted, so, they didn't know who

was driving the car.

"Who's driving that car, maybe it's a celebrity?"

"That ride's hot!"

"Please marry me driver-san!"

"…"

The one who said "…" fainted before he/she could even say anything.

When Mikan and Youichi stopped at a stoplight, a familiar-looking silver Mercedes SLR McLaren stopped beside them. The owner of the Mercedes revved its engine. With that, Mikan smirked and revved her engine too. Youichi sweat dropped, seeing her sister going into what he and Rei called "daredevil mode" Let's just say, Mikan is not exactly the type to "back off easily" Youichi was too busy praying to all the saints he knew off, that he barely heard Mikan say "Hold on tight You-chan" She gave him an angelic smile that he would swear he saw lights in the background and heard choir voices in his ear. Too bad the image faded when the stoplight turned green, and the car lurched forward.

'Oh, boy' was Youichi's last thought.

A flashy silver Porsche and an equally dashing silver Mercedes zoomed its way through the streets of Tokyo, and who would've thought that both have the same destination? Well, two expensive-looking cars made its way towards the car park, neither wants to lose. But, in the end, it's the Porsche who won. Both parked beside each other in the parking lot and many spectators gathered around the cars to see if it was a celebrity or someone important to society.

Neither car door opened. So, the spectators started to decrease. When hardly anyone was there, for they already went in the amusement park, both doors of the Porsche opened to reveal a tall auburn-haired beauty and a small silver-haired boy who had his arms crossed and his lips pouting and his eyes were covered by heavily-tinted aviator shades. Mikan crouched down to his level and said "Aw, You-chan, don't be like that! It was just a race, nothing more, nothing less. I promise I won't race again when you're driving with me." With that, Youichi held out his pinky and said "You promise?" Mikan smiled a tender smile, entwined her pinky with his and said "promise." Mikan kissed his forehead, turned her back on him signaling him to hop on, while Youichi's frowning face disappeared and was replaced with a sunny grin and obliged in doing so. Mikan stood up, took her purse from the car and started heading towards the entrance of the amusement park when a masculine voice stopped her."Hey. That was a good race."

Mikan spun around and looked at the owner of the voice. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when Youichi said "Ruka-nii!" Youichi put his hand on Mikan's cheek, signaling her to put him down. Mikan obliged, bent down and let go of Youichi. Youichi ran up to Ruka, who was already crouching down with arms open wide, waiting for the silver-haired boy that he loved like a brother. Mikan looked at the scene before her. She can't help thinking that the scene was so perfect, that they were meant to look like that. When Mikan realized what she was thinking, she lightly blushed and snapped out of her reverie. "Ruka…" Mikan whispered. But before she walked towards the small reunion, Youichi asked "Ne, Ruka-nii, where's Mamoru? Did he come with you?" before Ruka could answer, a pair of hands was glued on Youichi's eyes. Youichi gasped but, before he could shout bloody murder, a tiny voice said "Guess who?" That one simple question was enough to send Youichi in a blinding grin. The hands lowered and Youichi spun around and gave the owner a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you too, You-chan" Mamoru nervously chuckled. Mikan went near Ruka and whispered to his ear "I missed you too." Ruka saw Mikan was so close that a light blush touched his face. He carried Mikan and spun her around like a 3 year old, then he hugged her so tight, afraid that she would be gone any moment now.

"How's my favorite girl?" Ruka said, while looking at her longingly.

"And how's my favorite boy?" Mikan chuckled lightly. "So, you want to go with Youichi and me to the amusement park?" before he could answer his blackberry ringed. "Moshi-moshi. uh-huh, mmmm, okay, we'll be there immediately." He looked at Mikan with a troubled expression. But, before he could speak, Mikan hugged him lightly and said "I understand. Go. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. We'll stop by at your house later. You better be there, or I'll personally send you to hell." Mikan said the last part with a threatening voice that if you don't know her at all, you will think, she means it. But, if you're like Ruka Nogi, you would know that it means 'Take care, don't worry about us. We'll wait for you.' With that, Ruka smiled an apologetic smile, called on Mamoru, patted Youichi on the shoulder and drove off, while looking at Mikan and Youichi from the rearview mirror.

After they left, Mikan and Youichi looked at each other, Mikan crouched down with her back facing Youichi, He hopped on and resumed their 'sister-making-it-up-to-her-brother-because-she-forgot-to-bring-him-to-France-day' Mikan and Youichi did all sorts of stuff. Before entering Mikan and Youichi put their shades in place so that nobody would notice them. And thankfully, there were not much people, for they came on a Wednesday. The first thing they did was go on the rides. Then they went to the game booths in which Mikan won Youichi a huge turtle stuffed toy. When it was already lunch time, they went to azure le yacht. They ate till they were full, then they went around the amusement park again and again until they were dead tired. When they were about to leave, when Mikan saw a howalon booth. She carried Youichi on her back while the turtle stuffed toy was hanging from Youichi's hands, and went to the howalon booth. Mikan bought two extra large boxes of howalon, one for her and one for her brother. They sat down on the nearest bench since it was already five o clock in the afternoon. When Mikan gave Youichi his box, Youichi motioned her sister to move closer. When Mikan was close enough, Youichi gave Mikan a peck on her cheek. Mikan smiled and tapped Youichi lightly on the shoulders when Youichi looked up, Mikan shoved a howalon in his mouth Youichi gave a: what-the-hell-was-that-for-stare at Mikan and she returned the stare by a: you-know-you-liked-it-stare and then they started laughing till their stomachs hurt.

The ride back home was silent. Partly because Youichi was asleep, Mikan was tired, and the sky was dark. When the huge gates of the Sakura manor opened, Mikan parked the car in the family garage. And she carried Youichi to the house. When they were on the porch it started raining. And when she looked at Youichi, he was smiling like they were thinking the same thing. So, Mikan and Youichi dropped their stuff at the porch and ran in the rain. Youichi bowed down and reached for her hand in mock formality and he said with a funny English accent "May I have this dance, me lady?" and Mikan gave him her hand in mock flattery and said "Yes you may, good sir. Then they waltzed together under the rain.

**Youichi's POV**

While I was dancing with my onee-chan, I remembered our appointment with Ruka-nii and Mamoru. But, then again, that could wait till later. Right now, I'm still enjoying my 'sister-making-it-up-to-her-brother-because-she-forgot-to-bring-him-to-France-day.' And as I was looking at my sister's face I could see that she was purely happy and contented. I just wish this moment could last forever. 'Just as I thought, today is one of the best days ever.' 'I just wish you are always this happy onee-chan. I'll always be your little You-chan'

**End of Youichi's POV. **

Youichi smiled one of his most tenderful and loving smile at his sister, whom he would protect no matter what happens.


	4. MOCKING BIRD

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice will never be mine. It belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana. I don't own any of the brands here. And also, I don't own the song.

Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 3: MOCKING BIRD

"ONEE-CHAN!" a voice echoed through the hallways of Imai manor. "ONEE-CHAN!!" the voice got louder as it came nearer to its destination. Finally, the voice stopped. The owner of the voice was revealed to be a black-haired girl wearing a white sundress that ended just above the knees and white doll shoes.

Yuna knocked twice on Hotaru Imai's door and waited. When the door clicked open, Yuna Imai peeked if it was okay to come in. When she saw her sister was working on another invention, she came in and went next to her sister. "Onee-chan, let's go out and have a picnic." Yuna said with a sunny smile. Hotaru, not even sparing Yuna a single glance boringly said "no." Yuna's sunny smile not even faltered for a bit even after her sister declining her offer turned around and headed for the door and said "Oh, well, I'll just tell Rui jii-san that he should send back the crabs that I told him to buy for our picnic today." Hotaru's ears perked up at the mention of crabs. Her hand stopped working completely and just when Yuna reaches the door and call for Rui, Hotaru reluctantly said "Fine." Yuna looked at her sister with a smirk and said "Be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll wait for you downstairs." As she was saying that, Hotaru was busy thinking of ways to get her crabs without needing to go with her sister. Yuna, sensing that she was up to something said in a plain voice "It won't work." With that Hotaru's shoulders slumped down, turned back to her work and said in the scariest voice she can manage "I'll be there. Just get out." Yuna, immuned to that voice shut the door and skipped down merrily. "Rui jii-san, please prepare the crabs, onee-chan agreed to go out on a picnic." Rui smiled at his young mistress and said with a respectful voice "Hai, Yuna-sama" with that, he turned around while Yuna just stared at their house and thought about what she and her onee-chan will do today.

--

After preparing herself for her cra- I mean, sister, she gracefully descended on the stairs wearing a plain white sleeveless shirt that hugged her body tightly, blue skinny jeans, and black pumps. She was wearing her black Chanel shades and she was holding her white blackberry tour in her right hand and her white coach purse in her left arm. When she was already downstairs, she was hugged on her right leg by no other than Yuna herself. Hotaru looked down softly at her sister and held her hand and asked "So, where to?" Yuna smiled and said "that's the spirit, onee-chan! Uhm, first things first can Aoi come with us? Her family is away again." Hotaru looked at her and said with a small smile "of course." Yuna ran to the living room while Hotaru was walking with an air of sophistication towards the living room. When Hotaru is with the Hyuuga's or her own family, she is slightly softer than a rock. But, she is still the scary Hotaru Imai. She loves Yuna very much and treats Aoi like her sister. But, she would rather be skinned alive rather than saying that aloud.

When she reached the living room, she was inwardly surprised to feel two pairs of hands hug her legs. When she looked down she saw Aoi. Then she raised an eyebrow at Yuna and asked "I thought you just called Aoi?" Yuna sheepishly smiled and said "actually, when I told Rui jii-san to prepare the things to bring for the picnic, Aoi called and said she was alone again, that's why I offered her to come and she agreed and asked her chauffer to bring her hear" she finished in one breath. "Okay. Let's go." Hotaru placed her blackberry in her purse, slung her bag on her shoulder and reached out for the hands of her sister and Aoi.

They reached the family garage and they rode on Hotaru's silver Chevrolet Camaro with Hotaru in the driver's seat, Yuna and Aoi at the back seats.

--

The three went to Hotaru Imai's secret place. The place was located on a hill that over-looked Tokyo. There was a huge Sakura tree at the top of the hill. They set up their mat under the tree. Hotaru told them that this was the place she comes to when there's too much stress at home, school, or business. The three ate in silence while admiring the beauty of the place. When they were done, the crabs mercilessly devoured, the three decided to head home. It was getting dark probably going to rain. The two children sleeping peacefully at the back, so Hotaru drove fast to get home.

When they got home, Yuna asked Aoi if she would like to sleep over. Aoi cheerfully said yes. After eating their dinner, Aoi and Yuna bade goodbye to their onee-chan and went upstairs to their slumber party. It was raining hard that night and Hotaru was tired. She was about to sleep when *RING!* *RING!*

Hotaru's POV

I was so tired from today. Who would've thought that it'll rain today? I was just about to sleep when my blasted phone rang. I was muttering a long string of colorful words thinking of ways to kill whoever dared to disturb my sleep time. I saw the caller and said with a very dangerously low voice "What."

"I-II-Is t—th-i--this Ho-ho-oo--ta--ru I-m-m-m ma-i?" The caller stammered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said icily.

"Yo-o-u—r f-f-f-r---i-end-d-d –"the guy on the other line stammered and I was getting annoyed so I said with so much authority "Talk properly." The guy followed my command and said "Your friend, Natsume Hyuuga, is in the Embassy night club. He's drunk. So, can you please come and get him?" He said with a quivering voice. "Okay. I'll get him" I ended the call and said to myself 'Natsume Hyuuga, you are SO dead.'

--

It was 8:00 in the morning. The people in the Imai manor are sleeping peacefully when "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone jolted up and ran about everyone except, Yuna Imai and Aoi Hyuuga. For them, this is very normal and is to be expected.

Natsume's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when light shone on my eyes which caused them to open slightly. I sat up a bit seeing that I was in a familiar room. It was a white and purplish themed room, my head heavy from a terrible hang-over. In times like these, I knew what to do. So, I looked at the bedside table and saw a glass of water with a few pills at the side and on top of it was a note.

_baka,_

_Drink those pills. Close your eyes and look at the doorway._

_H.I_

So, I did what I was told. I drank the pills closed my eyes for thirty seconds and looked at the doorway. What I saw made me scream like a high school girl who broke her nail, there in the doorway was a deadly looking Hotaru Imai who had her bangs covering her face, and the thing that made me scream was the thing in her hand. It was one of her freaky inventions. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the next thing I knew, everything was black.

End of POV

Normal POV

Hotaru got a chalkboard with writings and drawings on it, a teacher's cap, and a teaching stick. She looked into open space, and started talking. "Invention 1872: the Baka missile; shoots idiotic people. It is capable of shooting bakas into coma. But, those who are not too much of a baka will wake up after a few hours. 200,000 rabbits separate ammo costs 500 rabbits" She put her cap and stick away and the chalk board magically disappeared.

She went out and when she came back riding a giraffe-like car and at the back was a huge I mean, HUGE pail of ice-cold water. Before she stepped any further from the car, back came the chalkboard, hat, and stick. Then she said in a business-like voice "Invention 1324: the giraffe car; can transport you anywhere, nature-friendly, and runs on electricity can run non-stop for at least 72 hours. 180,000 rabbits" She paused then continued "invention 638: the bucket; it'll be small in size for easy transport, but can be as huge as you need it to be. It can contain anything no matter the temperature. 10,000 rabbits" the chalkboard, hat, and the stick disappeared and in came a remote. She clicked one of the buttons and the contents were dumped on the poor unconscious Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume's POV

I was running around in a dark place. There was nothing. Everywhere I turn, there was darkness. Everything was dark when I heard a voice, a very warm and gentle feminine voice humming a familiar song; My eyes blinked twice as it adjusted as I saw light and a garden with a girl in the middle, sitting on a white cloth wearing a beautiful white sundress and a white beach sun hat. She had her back to me. She had beautiful long brown locks that reached the middle of her back. When she was about to turn around, I was splashed with ice-cold water and I didn't have the chance to see her face.

End of Natsume's POV

Normal POV

Hotaru dumped the contents on Natsume Hyuuga. With that, Natsume jerked awake, murder written all over his face. When he was about to kill his so-called best friend, Hotaru Imai, His ever-so-adorable sister came in and went to his side. That was enough for him to soften up a bit. (Even if he doesn't admit it, he really loves his sister, and would do anything to for her. But, his damned ego wouldn't let him.)

"Onii-chan, daijoubu?" Aoi asked cutely as she put her palm on Natsume's forehead.

"Hn." Natsume said boredly

"Onii-chan, let's go home. You still need to change out of those wet clothes. You might get sick!" Aoi said worriedly

"Hn." With that, Natsume stood up while Aoi followed him silently from behind. Before Aoi passed Hotaru, she hugged her right leg, looked up and said with an angelic smile "Thank you for letting us stay, Hotaru-nee. Yuna is already downstairs. And thank you for getting my brother last night. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here. Thank you! We'll be heading out now! Ja!" Hotaru pat her head once and waved once to the now-running Aoi.

--

It was the middle of the night Mikan was having a hard time sleeping; she was tossing and turning on her bed. She was already half asleep when her door creaked open. Her beautiful chocolate orbs glanced at the person by the door and saw it was no other than her little brother.

"Onee-chan, Can you come with me downstairs? I can't sleep." Youichi muttered softly. Mikan, being the loving sister said "Of course You-chan." With that, they both went downstairs. Mikan was carrying her brother when they reached the dining hall.

"So, You-chan, what do you want? Do you want some warm milk and cookies?" Youichi smiled a bit and said "hai, Onee-chan!" Mikan put Youichi down, ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen.

When she came back, she was holding a tray with a plate of cookies and two tall glasses of warm milk. Mikan placed the tray down, went to Youichi and placed him on his chair and went to the seat across him. "So, You-chan, is there something you want to talk about?" Youichi stared at his sister for a while and said in a brotherly tone "Is there something YOU want to talk about?" Mikan looked at his brother, slightly taken aback. "What do you mean You-chan?" Mikan looked innocently at her brother. Youichi heaved a sigh and said "You know what I mean. I know that dad called you after lunch. Ever since that call, you've been acting weird. I may be young, but, I'm definitely NOT stupid." Mikan lowered her shoulders down in defeat. She stared at her feet and when she looked up, tears were streaming down her face. Youichi being the good brother he was, jumped down from his seat and hugged her sister. "It'll be okay, onee-chan. don't worry!" Youichi paused thoughtfully and said with a pout "Onee-chan, what DID otou-san tell you?" Mikan sweat dropped, wiped her tears and chuckled at her little brother. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting quite late, you know? You wouldn't want to have bags under your eyes now, would you? What will happen to your fan clubs then?" Mikan said the last part with a slight gasp just to annoy her brother. Youichi rolled his eyes at his sister and then glared. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, onee-chan." With that, Mikan placed their empty glasses and empty plate in the sink, gathered Youichi in her arms and went to bed.

When Mikan was supposed to walk past her room, Youichi tugged her nightgown and said "onee-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikan smiled then walked to her door and placed Youichi on her king-sized bed she also got comfortable and lay down next to him. Mikan turned off the lamp, kissed her brother's forehead, hugged him close and was about to sleep when Youichi sleepily said "Onee-chan, can you sing to me the song otou-san and okaa-san used to sing when they visited us?" Mikan smiled a small smile in the darkness and said "Okay, You-chan."

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

After singing the song, Mikan felt the slow and even breathing of her brother indicating that he's asleep. "Goodnight, You-chan. Onee-chan will always protect you." She said against his hair. after that, she slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

So, Like it? Love it? tell me what I need to change! :)

XOXO,

Greentulip


	5. THE DECISION

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IT'S OWNED BY HIGUCHI TACHIBANA! The day I'll own GA is a day when turtles will fly. T.T

Please enjoy! :D

This chapter is dedicated to _miss dorks _and _roses and diamonds _thank you for making my day! :D

CHAPTER 5: THE DECISION

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Mikan turned off the lamp, kissed her brother's forehead, hugged him close and was about to sleep when Youichi sleepily said "Onee-chan, can you sing to me the song otou-san and okaa-san used to sing when they visited us?" Mikan smiled a small smile in the darkness and said "Okay, You-chan."_

_After singing the song, Mikan felt the slow and even breathing of her brother indicating that he's asleep. "Goodnight, You-chan. Onee-chan will always protect you." She said against his hair. After that, she slept peacefully through the night._

Mikan's DREAM

"_Obaa-san!" called a 5-year-old brunette "Obaa-san! Where are you?" She was looking for her grandmother when she passed by the head maid and said "Nanami-san, did you see obaa-san?" _

_Nanami smiled at her and said "Mikan-sama, I was just coming to fetch you for your grandmother is asking for you. Naomi-sama is in the garden." Mikan bowed down gratefully to Nanami and dashed off towards the family garden. _

_--_

"_Obaa-san" Mikan said gently to her beloved grandmother. Naomi looked up from her book and smiled a radiant smile. And jokingly said "Mikan, dear, what took you so long?" Mikan went to her and said "I was looking for you, obaa-san! Then I bumped into Nanami-san and she told me you called for me." Naomi looked at her granddaughter for a while and said "Yes. As a matter of fact, I was looking for you because I want to give you something." Mikan squealed in pure delight as Naomi took something from her purse. Naomi got a beautifully wrapped box from her purse. When she gave it to Mikan, she said "I think I won't be able to give this to you personally on your 18__th__ birthday. So, I'll give it to you now." Mikan got the box and was about to open it when it was taken away from her. "But, you would have to wait until your 18__th__ birthday to open it. Okay?" Mikan looked hesitantly at her grandmother and said "Okay." _

_Naomi lifted her pinky and looked straight into her eyes and said "Promise?" Mikan laughed and said "Obaa-san! That's so childish! Besides! You can give that to me personally on my 18__th__ birthday! Obaa-san is very strong! She will be with Mikan-chan forever!" Naomi smiled tenderly but looked seriously in Mikan's eyes and said "Promise me." Mikan, a bit frightened, raised her pinky and entwined it with her grandma's and said "Mikan-chan promises with all her heart that she won't open the gift until her 18__th__ birthday. And obaa-san will be with Mikan-chan forever!" _

_Mikan and Naomi talked and laughed here and there when Mikan asked a question which caught Naomi off-guard. "Obaa-san, you will never leave me, right?" tears threaten to fall down Naomi's beautiful face but she shrugged it off and said "I will never leave you Mikan." Mikan, satisfied with her answer continued with their conversation. _

_After a while of talking, Mikan got her gift and kissed her grandmother on the cheeks and said with an angelic expression "Mikan-chan loves obaa-san." Naomi looked at her granddaughter and said "Forever and ever." Mikan went back to the mansion carrying the gift merrily. _

_When Naomi was sure that nobody was with her, she cried her heart out. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I think I can't fulfill the last part of our promise. Forgive your obaa-chan. I love you, Mikan Forever and ever." _

PRESENT:

Mikan woke up with tears in her eyes. She smiled bitterly and thought '_That dream. I remember that as if it were yesterday. That was the day you made and broke our promise, obaa-san. You left me on that day._' Mikan sat up and sighed. "I just hope you're in a peaceful place now." '_Cause now I have You-chan with me. And I am not going to let him experience the things I experienced when I was a kid. I will not make him feel lonely, ever. Guide us obaa-san._' Mikan smiled tenderly at her brother while stroking his silver hair. Mikan looked at her alarm clock and it was _7:45. 'Hmmmm, I think I'll cook breakfast for Youichi today.' _

Youichi's POV

I woke up and found that I was alone in onee-chan's bed. I was frantic. I looked around her room, thinking she might be in the bathroom, I barged in and, nada. 'Where the heck is she? Did she leave me again?' with that thought I ran to the door and shouted "Onee-chan! ONEE-chan! ONEE-CHAN!" I was in the verge of crying when I saw her setting up the table. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding "Onee-chan."

Normal POV

Mikan was busily setting up the table when she heard "Onee-chan" It was like a breath of relief. Mikan looked up and saw a tired-looking Youichi. "Hey, You-chan, I was just about to wake you up. How's your sleep. And why the heck do you look like you ran a marathon?!" Instead of replying, Youichi hugged her sister's right leg and murmured "You're here" again and again. Mikan smiled and said "where do you think I'd go, silly boy! Let's just eat, I prepared it myself!" Mikan boasted jokingly.

"Hai, onee-chan!"

They both ate in silence when the doorbell rang. They straightened their position when Nanami entered and said "Mikan-sama, Ruka Nogi and Mamoru Nogi came here to see you and Youichi-sama." Mikan looked up and said "Tell them that, we will just prepare ourselves and we'll be down as soon as we finish." Nanami bowed and left. Mikan looked at Youichi and said "Youichi. Do you remember when I told you the reason that otou-san called?" seeing Youichi nod, Mikan continued "It involves them too." After that, they both went up and prepared themselves. When Mikan came out, Youichi was leaning on the wall and said "You ready?" Mikan smiled and nodded.

Ruka and Mamoru stood up when they saw Mikan and Youichi go down the stairs, Youichi was wearing white jean shorts that ended below his knees, a white collared shirt, and his favorite white trainers. Mamoru couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend. Mikan, on the other hand was wearing a plain white button-down shirt that was tucked in her black suspender shorts, and for her shoes, she was wearing a black-and-white themed ballet shoes.

When Mikan saw Ruka, she smiled him a bright smile which made him turn his head to another direction because of the slight pink the brushed on his cheeks. Youichi walked up to Mamoru and pat his back, while Mamoru did the same. It was silent until "So, do you guys want to discuss matters in the conference room? Or would you like to discuss it in the lounge room?" Mamoru and Youichi consulted each other and said at the same time "To the lounge room please!" Mikan and Ruka chuckled as their brothers ran up the stairs to the lounge room. When Mikan was going after them, Ruka stopped her with a hand and when Mikan looked at him, Ruka offered his elbow and Mikan smiled when she accepted the offer. So, Mikan and Ruka walked to the lounge room arm-in-arm.

When they reached the room, Youichi and Mamoru were playing tag, but soon stopped when they saw their siblings enter the room.

The lounge room is a sound proof room with black wall-to-wall carpeting with the best wool you can find. It has an electric furnace in a corner, bookshelves that covered one wall, white bean bag chairs near the furnace, white comfy sofas in the center of the room, a glass center table, and a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

Mikan and Ruka sat down in front of each other on the sofas while Youichi and Mamoru got bean bag chairs and dragged them next to their older siblings.

Mikan waited 'til everybody was seated and said "How would you feel if we were to attend school?" Ruka already knew about this, so, they were waiting for their siblings to react. Youichi's face became as hard as rock, while Mamoru's jaw dropped. It was silent when

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mikan glared at Youichi disapprovingly, wagged her finger in front of his face back and forth and said "Tsk. Tsk, Youichi. No cussing." Youichi sank his back lower into the beanbag and said "Why do we have to go to school? Can't you remember what happened the first time you went to a school?! You almost friggin' got molested!!" Mikan flinched at what Youichi said. But then, she looked at Ruka for help. He looked at Youichi and said "Youichi, otou-san, Izumi-san, and Kazu-san have already decided to enroll the four of us in Kazu-san's school. They said we need to learn how to socialize for we are going to do a lot of socializing when we take over our companies."

Ruka stared Youichi in the eye and added "Besides, don't you want to have more friends?" Youichi snorted and said "Tch. Yeah, more like fangirls." Youichi looked at Mikan who has a spaced-out look on her face and said "Fine. As long as onee-chan is with me, I'll give it a shot. But, if "THAT" happens again, we're out." Mamoru butted in and said "If You-chan's coming, I'll come too!" Mikan looked at Ruka and said "When are we going to start?" Ruka shrugged and said "Since today is a Saturday, we'll start on Monday." The three of them nodded and thought of the same thing 'This year's going to be interesting.'

Little did they know that this decision will set fate in motion.

* * *

So, love it? hate it? Tell me so I can improve!

XOXO,

Greentulip


	6. A MUSICIAN, AN ARTIST, A PHOTOGRAPHER

Ohayou minna-san! Sorry for the late update! :D Anyway, here it is! Oh, before I forget,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA MIKAN! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own GA. I don't own any brands or labels used in this story. The day I own these stuffs, is a day where turtles can fly. T.T

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE PIANIST

_Previously:_

_Mikan waited 'til everybody was seated and said "How would you feel if we were to attend school?"_

"_When are we going to start?" Ruka shrugged and said "Since today is a Saturday, we'll start on Monday." The three of them nodded and thought of the same thing 'This year's going to be interesting.'_

_Little did they know that this decision will set fate in motion. _

_

* * *

Present: Two days later_

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* a brunette sat up and yawned. She quietly said "Come in" when the door opened.

"Mikan-sama, breakfast is ready. Today is your first days of school please prepare yourself now." Nanami said while drawing back the velvet curtains in the brunette's bedroom.

"Hai, Nanami-san."

Nanami smiled and left the brunette to herself. Seeing that it was her first day today, Mikan stood up, stretched a bit and prepared herself for the day.

--

When Mikan was done preparing, she went out wearing the high school division uniform of Gakuen Alice which was a mid-thigh blue plaid skirt, a white collared blouse, a black coat, a necktie messily done around her neck, and black pumps. She was carrying a Louis Vuitton purse and was wearing a pair of Ray ban aviator shades.

_(A/N: They can customize their uniforms. And I don't know what the black jacket thing-y in Mikan's outfit is called. If you know, please PM me. ^_^)_

When she reached the dining hall, Youichi was already seated wearing the elementary division uniform of Gakuen Alice which was a white collared shirt topped with a black blazer, red checkered shorts, his ribbon was messily done, and black shoes.

"My, my Youichi, don't you look dashing?" Mikan chuckled while Youichi snorted.

"Look who's talking, the top model in the fashion world." Youichi retorted, smiled, and said "hurry up and eat. We're not going to be late today."

Mikan got a plate of waffles and ate it all in two minutes. Youichi stared at her like she grew another head.

"What?" Mikan asked, irritated.

"Well, for a model, you eat like a pig. I wonder how you stay thin." Youichi said with a playful smirk.

"Ha-ha, Very funny, You-chan." Mikan pouted and drank a glass of orange juice. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Youichi stood up and grabbed his backpack which was dangling on the back of his chair, and took Mikan's hand. The Sakura siblings walked hand-in-hand to the family garage. They chose to ride Mikan's yellow Lamborghini Murcielago. When they went through the gates of the Sakura manor, the Nogi manor's gates opened to reveal a white Lamborghini Diablo coming out. Mikan rolled Youichi's window down and called out to Ruka "Hey, Ruka, Mamoru! Good morning! See you in school!" Mikan rolled her window up and zoomed away.

--

Two cars made its way through the tall gates of Gakuen Alice. All heads turned to the two fancy cars while it made its way through the parking lot. When the doors opened, two kids and two teens went out. The brunette was wearing Ray bam shades and was carrying a LV purse. The silver-haired boy was wearing Ray ban aviator shades and a backpack hung over his left shoulder. The Blonde teen was wearing the HS division uniform of Gakuen Alice which was blue plaid pants, white collared shirt, black blazer, a black necktie, and black shoes. He was wearing Ray ban aviator shades, and a white sling bag across his body. The blonde boy was wearing the same thing as Youichi. All four had the same expression: expressionless.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"They are so hot!"

"Who are they?"

These were the reactions of the people of Gakuen Alice. And when the bell rang, everybody went to their own classes which left the four in the parking lot.

"Sigh. My eardrums almost broke." Mikan said, relieved. The other three nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, let's go to the headmaster's office." Ruka said quietly.

The four went to the headmaster's office for their schedules, classes, and whatnots. When they reached the office, Mikan knocked twice and entered when there was a faint "come in" from the other side. When they entered, it looked like a study room with wall-to-wall bookshelves and floor-to-ceiling windows. Across the room was a huge mahogany desk and a man was sitting behind it with a warm smile plastered to his face while observing the four.

"Oji-san!" Mikan and Youichi said as they went to their uncle and hugged him.

"How's my niece and nephew?" Kazu asked.

"We're fine, ji-san!" Mikan and Youichi said simultaneously. Kazu let them go and looked at Ruka and Mamoru.

"How are you, Ruka, Mamoru?"

Ruka and Mamoru smiled and said "We're fine, Kazu ji-san."

"Well, that's good then. Let's go back to business." With that, Kazu spent a whole hour telling them the rules and regulations, schedules, and other school stuff. When they were done they came up with Mikan and Ruka taking arts/music and business majors and Youichi and Mamoru will take ordinary elementary classes until middle school. When they were finished, Kazu called a teacher to escort them to their rooms. When the teacher went skipping in, for the four it was a bit normal because 'she' was wearing frilly purple shirt and a skirt. But that changed when

"Ah, Mr. Narumi please accompany them to their classes. And Mikan and Ruka will be in your homeroom." The four's eyes were as wide as saucers. They were thinking the exact same thing 'that woman's a he?!' The four composed their expressions, bade goodbye to Kazu, and headed towards the elementary building to drop Mamoru and Youichi off.

--

They arrived in front of Youichi and Mamoru's homeroom

"You-chan, Moru-chan, be good on your first day okay? Make friends and we'll pick you up later on dismissal."

"Hai, Onee-chan/Mikan-nee!" They said simultaneously.

"See you later, Onii-chan/Ruka-nii!" They said to Ruka while Ruka smiled and patted both of their heads.

Youichi and Mamoru gave both of them a last look before entering their classroom. Mikan and Ruka faced Narumi and headed off towards the high school division.

--

"When I call you, come in and introduce yourselves. Okay?"

"Hai, sensei." Mikan said while Ruka just nodded.

--

"Ohayou, my pretties!" The student's didn't even budge and that made a vein pop on Narumi's forehead.

"Class, settle down! We have two new students!" when he said 'new students' the whole class settled and you can even hear a pin drop.

"You may come in now." The door opened and in came two students, they stopped in the middle and the brunette said in a melodic voice "Mikan Sakura, 17" The blonde spoke right after the brunette "Ruka Nogi, 17"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Nogi-SAMAAAAA!"

"Sakura-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Marry me, Nogi-sama/Sakura-sama!"

"Does anyone have any questions for Mikan-chan and Ruka-kun?"

"Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"They shook their heads."

"What is your family background?"

"That is a secret for now. You will know it when time comes." Mikan said expressionlessly.

When Mikan said that, a scoff was heard at the back of the room. Mikan looked at the back and saw a strawberry blonde-haired girl who was sitting on top of a raven-haired boy's lap.

The blonde girl looked at Mikan and said "Maybe you're just saying that because you're really poor and you just slept with the headmaster that's why you were able to enter here." Ruka was about to say something when Mikan held her arm and looked at Ruka, then her lips curved up into a playful smirk. She winked at Ruka and faced the Blonde-haired girl.

"Maybe you're right. What if I did sleep with the headmaster? At least I don't sleep with every executive of different companies just to have sponsors for your company. If I were right, you lost your virginity to a 65-year-old man, am I correct? So, if I were you, I'll shut up, whore."

The blonde haired girl stood up from the raven-haired lad's was watching boredly, her cheeks turned red from anger and embarrassment and said "Why, you bitch! Don't you know who I am? I am Luna Koizumi, the daughter of Seiji Koizumi, the head of Japan's 10th most powerful family!" With that Luna whipped out her phone and called her dad with a confident smirk on her face while Mikan just stood there, boredom etched into her delicate features.

"Hello, daddy? There's this new girl in class who called me a whore! Do something, daddy!"

"_Is that so? Give the phone to her. I want to talk to her."_ Luna gave her phone to Mikan and said "Don't drop that, it's more expensive than your life."

"Hello?" Mikan said plainly.

"_Who are you to insult my daughter? Don't you know that I can destroy your family's business in a snap?"_ Seiji said confidently.

"Seiji, it's me, Mikan." The class gasped as how the new girl can call a powerful man without honorifics.

"_OH! I'am so sorry for my daughter's actions, Mikan-sama! Please don't shut our company down! You know she's like her mother right?"_ Mikan remembered the time when they had a business party and Seiji's wife was flirting with a businessman in front of him. Shame.

"Yeah, bye." Mikan gave Luna her phone and put hand sanitizer on her hand. Luna's jaw dropped to the floor and when she composed herself, Mikan smirked and said "Before you play a game, be sure to learn your opponent's strengths and weaknesses."

"Who are you, bitch? You can't be THAT rich. Maybe you blackmailed my dad or something."

"Don't go calling random people bitches. Who knows? maybe tomorrow, your family's company will be as worthless as paper. And by the way, You want to know the meaning of rich?" Mikan pulled out her phone and clicked a few numbers and said "Okay, boys. Bring them in." After Mikan said that, limousines flooded the gates of Gakuen Alice, choppers flooded the skies above the school and men wearing suits, army uniforms with guns came beside Ruka and Mikan. "Ruka-sama, Mikan-sama, are you alright?"

"We're alright, Takato-san. You may leave now. Please tell them, thank you for the good work."

"Hai, Mikan-sama." Takato blew a whistle and after a minute everything was as normal as if nothing happened then the door banged open showing two panting boys.

"Onee-chan! What's the problem? Why was Takato-san here?" Ruka leaned down to Youichi and said something that made his expression go dark.

"Who's the bitch who insulted my sister." He said in a low, calm voice.

"You-chan, don't do this. I'm okay, see?" Mikan said trying to calm his over-protective little brother.

"Shut up, onee-chan." Mikan kept quiet and watched her little brother in amusement. Youichi scanned the room and saw a blonde haired girl with a blank expression.

"Hey, you, Were you the bitch who insulted my sister?" Youichi's expression getting darker and darker as every second passes by.

"So, what if I am?" Luna said, uninterested.

"Listen, you whore. I don't care who you are, but let me assure you this. I can have you killed with a snap of my finger; I can know anything about you and expose your deepest, darkest secrets. You were saying that you're part of the 10th most powerful family here in Japan, right?"

"Right!" Luna said confidently.

"Well, do you know who WE are?" Youichi said mockingly.

Luna scoffed and said "No. Why would I? You must be from an insignificant family."

It was Youichi's turn to scoff "Youichi Sakura. That's my name."

Luna stared at him "So?"

"The number one richest and most powerful family for the past 8 decades in the world is the Sakuras. My sister, for your information, is the world's most sought after female teenager, has modeled every elite brand from Chanel to YSL and the world's top model since she was fourteen. Our family has many connections, and I won't hesitate using it on you. "

"O.O" that was Luna and everybody's expression except for Mikan, Ruka, Youichi, Mamoru, and a raven-haired boy and girl.

If you've been wondering where Narumi is, he already left while Mikan was talking to Seiji, but before he left, he wrote something on the board.

"_Mikan will be Ruka's partner for now. I'll assign their partners tomorrow."_

When Mikan read that he looked at Ruka, Youichi, and Mamoru and to the open window. The three nodded and they went towards the window. Ruka and Mamoru already jumped and Mikan was holding Youichi's hand while both of them had one foot on the ledge.

"Well, Ja!" then, they jumped. Everybody went towards the window and gasped in awe as they saw the Sakura siblings' do a double back flip and land gracefully on the ground. As their foot hit the ground, the bell for lunch rang.

--

The four bought their lunch and headed towards a garden with a fountain in the middle. The garden was full of sakura trees and white flowers.

"Was that really necessary, You-chan?" Ruka asked, chuckling while taking a bite from his bento.

"Well, Ruka-nii, what was I supposed to do? And besides, it's not my fault that Koizumi over there didn't know who we are. Right, onee-chan?"

"Well, You-chan. You just fed my overly large ego again. *sigh*" Mikan said while dramatically putting a hand over her forehead.

"Mikan-nee is right, You-chan. That was a good speech. I mean, Koizumi's face was priceless. I almost lost it when you said your name and she was like 'so?' as I said, hilarious!" Mamoru said while clutching his stomach because of too much laughter.

"So, what the heck were you two doing out of class?" Ruka said like a father reprimanding his children.

Youichi rubbed the back of his head nervously as his cheeks became red and said "Well, you see…" Mamoru jumped up and down in anticipation and said "You-chan here, likes a girl in class! He kept on staring at her like an idiot." Mikan gasped and then laughed and said "Well, well, so You-chan here likes a girl, huh? Tell me, Moru-chan, what does she look like?" Youichi gave him a tell-her-a-word-and-I'll-kill-you-glare.

Mamoru, being immune said "Well, she has pretty raven hair and crimson eyes, Mikan-nee! Her best friend is cute too! She has raven hair and purple eyes! It's quite unique, right, Mikan-nee?"

"Well, I'll have to see her soon, then." Mikan said, thinking quietly for a while.

"You like this purple-eyed girl, Mamoru?" Ruka asked, quite amused.

"Hmmmm. I don't know, nii-chan. I just want to be friends with her. She seems nice." Mamoru said while placing his hand on his chin.

"Well, okay then! Let's finish our food and we will drop the two of you in your class." Mikan said cheerfully.

--

When the four went to the elementary building, Youichi and Mamoru bid goodbye to their older siblings and stepped inside their class when they went in they were greeted by

"KYAAAAA!"

"YOUICHI-SAMA!!"

"MAMORU-SAMA!!"

Yep, you guessed it right! Fangirls. Seriously? Are they really four or five years old?

Youichi just ignored them while Mamoru gave them a polite smile. When they both sat down in their chairs, which was found at the back of the room, the teacher came in.

"Hello class! We have a staff meeting. So, free period! Ja!" When the teacher left, the two girls seated in front of Mamoru and Youichi turned to look at them.

"Hi I'm Aoi. Aoi Hyuuga. And this is my best friend, Yuna. Yuna Imai." Aoi said with a sunny smile.

"As Aoi said, I'm Yuna Imai! I hope we can be friends!" Yuna said while offering her hand to Mamoru who was smiling a 100 watt smile.

"Hello Imai-san, Hyuuga-san. I'm Mamoru. Mamoru Nogi. And this is my best friend, Youichi Sakura!" Mamoru said while shaking hands with Yuna.

Yuna blushed a faint pink while shaking hands with Mamoru and said "You can call me Yuna, Nogi-san!"

Mamoru smiled one of his charming smiles and said "Sure Yuna-chan! You can call me Mamoru."

"Okay Mamoru-kun! Do you want to color some pictures? I have new crayons!" Yuna offered while they let go of their hands.

Mamoru turned to look at Youichi who was pretending to sleep with a manga covering his slightly pink face and turned back to Yuna with a mischievous smirk on his face "Of course Yuna-chan! I would love to!" Aoi and Mamoru exchanged seats then; Yuna and Mamoru drew and colored different pictures.

Aoi's POV

I changed places with Mamoru-kun who gave me a smile, and I was now seated beside Sakura-san. A strong wind blew though the open windows and the manga that was covering his face flew off. I reached down for it and when I got it, I was just going to give it to him when I saw his face was red and I panicked.

"Sakura-san! Are you sick?" I said while putting a hand on his forehead.

Sakura-san lightly slapped my hand off and said "I'm fine, Hyuuga-san."

"Are you sure? You're still quite red. And by the way, call me Aoi." I said while handing him his manga.

"Thanks, Aoi-chan. You can call me Youichi" He said to me with a small smile on his pinkish face.

"Okay, Youichi-kun!" I smiled him a sunny grin.

End of Aoi's POV

--

Normal POV

After Mikan and Ruka dropped Youichi and Mamoru to their class, they went straight into their majors' class which was in the arts and music building. They separated ways because Ruka was taking art while Mikan was taking music. When Mikan entered the music room, she was greeted by confetti, popping sounds and a chorus of

"WELCOME TO THE MUSIC MAJOR CLASS!"

Mikan looked around and saw people younger than her and some her age standing in a circle. Mikan looked up and plastered a smile on her face and said

"Ohayou, Minna-san! Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu!"

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" Everybody chorused when they heard a slight cough at the back of the room.

"Sakura-san, I am your teacher in the music major class. I'am Nodacchi-sensei. But the students here call me Noda-sensei. And before you can be one of us, you must first play to us any song or piece you desire."

With that, everybody from the music major class went to the music hall to hear Mikan play. When they reached the music hall, Mikan went to the stage and walked gracefully to the grand piano in the middle of the room. Mikan sat down on the bench in front of the piano and arranged the mic that was situated on a stand.

"For today, I would be playing Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 no. 2. Please enjoy." After she said that, she started pressing the keys skillfully and gracefully, like a professional. When the song was finished, there was a moment of silence when…

*CLAP* *CLAP* CLAP* and then everybody was on their feet giving the brunette a standing ovation.

Mikan smiled and said into the mic "Thank you for listening." With that, Mikan stood up, faced the crowd, bowed slightly and walked off the stage. When she reached the bottom of the stairs from the backstage, she was greeted by a pink-haired girl and a jet black-haired guy with a tattoo on his cheek.

"That was great Mikan-chan!" they both said to the brunette, while the latter was giving them confused looks.

The pink-haired girl slapped her forehead and said "I'm sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Misaki Harada, daughter of Arashi and Asami Harada, and the heiress to Harada company! And you can call me Saki or just plain Misaki!"

The jet black-haired guy spoke "I'm Tsubasa Andou, son of Chiaki and Eiichi Andou, and the heir to Andou corp. But, you can call me Tsubasa!"

"Oh, hello! I'm, Mikan Sakura. So, what do you play?" Mikan asked with a sincere smile on her face.

"I play the violin while Tsubasa over here plays the guitar."

As the three newly formed circle of friends went to the hall, Nodacchi stood up and said to Mikan "Sakura-san, welcome to the music major class!" The class cheered and the students from this class continued to chat with one another or just play an instrument.

--

When Ruka and Mikan separated, Ruka went straight to the arts major class. When he entered, everybody was either drawing, painting, or readying their cameras. The teacher motioned for him to stand in the center upfront. He did as he was told and said "Ohayou, minna-san. Boku wa Nogi Ruka da."

"Ohayou, Nogi-san." They said except for a raven-haired boy.

It was silent except for the brushing of pencil against paper, the brush against the canvass, and the faint clicking from professional cameras until

"Nogi-san, I am Serina-sensei, and I will be the teacher for this class. Before you are to be accepted here, you have to complete a task which is to draw/paint/photograph anything. We will be going to the fields near the music hall for you to begin."

Ruka nodded, grabbed a canvass, an easel, oil paint, a painter's apron, and different brushes, and then went downstairs. When he was all set, he heard a piano piece being played. He smiled a small serene smile, for he immediately new who was playing the piece

'Mikan…' That was his last thought before he closed his eyes and let his hands do the work. When the piece ended, his eyes snapped open. And what he saw on his canvass made him smile. It was a girl, wearing a white sundress, sitting on a bench in front of a piano with her eyes closed and her lips into a small smile, while her auburn hair was flowing on her right shoulder, the piano was in a lush garden, with cherry blossoms everywhere. The colors were warm and welcoming and it made his heart swell. He took his brush, dipped it into black oil paint and wrote something on the lower-right corner of the canvass.

"_THE PIANIST- R.N."_

"Welcome to the Arts major class, Nogi-san." Serina told him. He smiled at her and was preparing to leave when he glanced by the music hall door, there stood a raven-haired boy taking pictures of what's inside the hall.

* * *

So? How was it? Love it? Hate it?

If you have questions or anything you don't understand, review :D

JA!

XOXO,

Greentulip


	7. FAMILY BONDING

_**A/N**_: Hello, FFNers! What's up? I haven't updated this story for a while! But, I had this sudden burst of imagination last night when I was having a hard time sleeping. It was so awesome! But, I forgot what it was. I remembered this part though! :D LOL :D Uhm, tell me what you think. Do you want this to be a Ruka-Mikan fic? Or a Natsume-Mikan fic? there will be a poll in my profile (if I won't get too lazy after I post this) But, if there's none, PM me or just simply review. :) I probably won't update 'til I have your opinion.

**BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKA NOGI! (March 16)**

**_Disclaimer_**: I own Polaroid, Apple, Canon, and a flying pig. So, I must be the author of Gakuen Alice! "BOO!" *throws apple* "You suck!" LOL :D =))

FAMILY BONDING

Normal POV

A brunette was waiting in the middle of the music and arts building. She got her white blackberry from her bag pressed a button and held it to her ear.

*ring*

"Hey." the person from the other line said.

"Ruka. Where are you?" Mikan said in her nicest voice.

"Uhm, what? Why?.." there was silence when...

"HOLY CRAP! Oh My God! I'll be right there!" The line dropped. Mikan placed her phone back to her bag. looked at her fingers, and started to count.

***5***

_Ruka placed all his art materials back in the right places._

***4***

_He gathered his books and papers, and slung his bag over his shoulders_

***3***

_He ran so fast that he almost fell off the stairs_

***2***

_He was there on the last step of the staircase_

***1***

He dashed towards Mikan and skidded to a stop just before she hit rock bottom.

"Where were you?" Mikan asked calmly.

"Ahahahaha, well you see..." He trailed off nervously.

"Fine. I'll let you go this time. Be thankful that I had a good day today." She smiled a sunny smile.

"Whew! I'm so thankful right now. Well, let's go pick the boys up then." Mikan hooked arms with Ruka as they went towards the Elementary school division.

--

Youichi's POV

Mamoru was busy colouring with Imai while I was stuck here, just reading my manga. I looked over to my left and saw Aoi (I smiled inwardly when I say her name) runmaging through her Spongebob backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Genuinely curious.

"I'm looking for my favorite book." She said while looking in her bag and sticking out her tongue while she reached for something. "Aha! I got it!" She placed the book on her

other side, so I didn't sea what it was. She organized her stuff, placed her bag on the side and started reading a book. When I read the title, I was so shocked, I almost jumped on her.

"No way..." I whispered.

"Youichi-kun? What is it?" She asked. But, before I could stop myself, I literally snatched the book away from her and read it with lightning-speed. When I was done, I looked at Aoi and shyly gave her back her latest chapter of Naruto. She looked at me in amusement and said "You like Naruto too?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Do you??"

She smiled and then we started talking about the manga, what we like, what we don't like. I learned she likes manga, Spongebob, the color blue, fluff puffs, chocolate ice cream, dogs, and cute stuff. She dislikes insects, bugs, snakes, spiders, heights, dark places, and being alone. I was about to ask her another question when...

"You-chan!" Mamoru practically screamed in my ear.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. He merely shrugged, and pointed to the door. I looked at the door then, I blushed. Onee-san and Ruka-nii was smiling slyly when Aoi and Yuna went to them. My sister knelt down to their level and said

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga! And this is Yuna Imai! We are best friends since birth and new friends of Youichi and Mamoru! I am pleased to meet you, Sakura-sempai." Aoi and Yuna curtsied.

"Oh please, Aoi-chan. Call me onee-chan!" She sent me a mischievous grin "I'm Youchi's older sister and this is Ruka" She motioned to Ruka-nii, who smiled a radiant smile. "He's Mamoru's older brother. You can call us, Mikan-nee and Ruka-nii if you want." Onee-san motioned for me to get my stuff. I did what she said and went to them, my cheeks slightly pink.

"Do you have a ride? Yuna? Aoi?" Ruka-nii asked. Aoi smiled and said "Well, our personal drivers are going to pick us up. Why'd you ask, Ruka-nii?" Onee-chan smiled, clapped her hands together, and said "Well, since it's still a bit early, why don't we go get ice cream? Will your parents be okay with that?"

Aoi and Yuna didn't seem to have a second thought and agreed ever so willingly. But, secretly, I'm happy to be spending time with the people I loved since I was born and it seems that two new people have been added.

--

Normal POV

Two flashy sports car made its way to the private park owned by the Sakura family. It had a huge gate with the initial "S" in the middle. They parked their cars in the lot and went to the ice cream parlor.

"Daichi-jii! How are you? I haven't visited you in a while haven't I?"

The old man chuckled and said "It's been a while hasn't it, Mikan-chan? Look at you! All grown up! And is that Youichi, Ruka, and Mamoru? My, my! Did you guys come here to rub my age in my face?" The four laughed carefreely. Mikan looked at Aoi and Yuna and back to Daichi and said "Daichi-jii! I'd like you to meet the new friends of Youichi and Mamoru. This is Aoi Hyuuga and Yuna Imai." The two girls smiled at Daichi as he smiled back.

"So, what will it be today?"

"I'll have two scoops of strawberry ice cream on a sugar cone with marshmallows, please!" Mikan said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll have two scoops of blueberry cheesecake ice cream on a sugar cone, Daichi-jii." Ruka respectfully smiled at the old man.

"Two scoops of chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and chocolate chips in a bowl, make that double please." Aoi smiled in appretiation.

"Same with You-chan, Daichi-jii! But make it Vanilla, please." Yuna grinned.

The two teens sat on the swings, with their ice creams as they were observing the four children as they sat under the big, leafy tree.

"Ruka.." Mikan said lightly.

"Mhmmmm?" Ruka said while staring at the orange sky.

"How are you? I missed you a lot, you know."

"That's good to hear. I missed you a lot too. I've been busy these past few months. But, there wasn't a day when I didn't think of you, Youichi, Yuka-san, Izumi-san, and Rei-nii."

"anything new?" Mikan whispered.

Ruka looked at her with a serene smile. "Not at all. If there was, I would have told you." Mikan stayed quiet, as she continued on finishing her ice cream. "How about you? anything new?"

"No, not at all." four kids went towards them and said "Let's go home, onee-chan, onii-chan!"

It was around 6 p.m. when the six of them said goodbye to Daichi, hopped on their cars, Youichi, Aoi with Mikan in her car. Mamoru, Yuna with Ruka in his car. Ruka and Mikan dropped the girls at their own houses, not before kissing Ruka/Mikan, Youichi/Mamoru on the cheek and saying thank you and goodnight.

--

When Mikan and Youichi were walking to the main house after parking Mikan's car, they saw Ruka and Mamoru heading towards them. The Sakura siblings waved, which were returned by the Nogi siblings.

"Can we join you for dinner?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

--

They ate dinner like a normal family would. Asking about their day, the people they met, what they did. So far it was all going smooth. But that was just day one. What happens to the next? Who knows? I don't even know, myself. So, yup! Til next chapter!

I was going to add more, but I got lazy all of a sudden. *shrug* Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Love it? Hate it? Review! :D

xoxo,

Greentulip


End file.
